


Pinky Promise

by iceshade



Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Rambling Streams of Consciousness, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinky swears had always been their special thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Brittany and Santana became friends in kindergarten when Brittany shared her juice box because she couldn’t get it open. They became _best_ friends the next year, when Santana punched Josh in the stomach for not leaving Brittany alone after she kissed Jack and David but wouldn’t kiss him too. Brittany had kissed Santana in thanks (on the cheek, sadly) and had pinky swore that Santana would always look out for Brittany in exchange for more kisses. Since then, them interlocking pinkies had been their own secret way of saying “besties,” or “I love you,” or “yes, we’re awesome.”

So when Brittany had come up to Santana and laced their pinkies together after the whole duet-fiasco junior year, and Santana had kissed her burned nose better, that had said more than words could. (Which was a good thing, because Brittany was, admittedly, not so good with words, but Santana helped with that too). 

Kissing Santana was nice, Brittany reflected. She liked being able to kiss Santana out in the open, and she didn’t understand why people had problems with it. Brittany wasn’t _completely_ stupid, she got that there were some people that didn’t approve of her and Santana—which confused her even more, because then people said she didn’t understand, but what she really didn’t understand was why adults who’d never even met then cared about who was going out with whom in high school—but then she’d get a headache when she thought about it too much. And Santana would get upset, which she also didn’t like, but apparently there were some people whose decided teenage love was their business as well. Whatever. As long as they didn’t take away her and Santana’s pinky holding.

In addition to never calling her stupid, Santana was uncomplicated (usually), and that was another reason Brittany loved her. Santana was always there, and Santana both hated and loved everyone equally. She was also very concerned with how other people viewed her, especially after seeing Kurt get run out of McKinley temporarily last year for being gay. But this, them, was more important to Santana, so that she was willing to stay and fight it made Brittany so proud of her.

“Love is love, man,” Teenage Jesus had said before he and the God Squad sang a song to her from Santana, and Brittany couldn’t have agreed more.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Jesus is Joseph Hart (aka, [this guy](http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Joe_Hart)). I kept forgetting his name, so I figured I'd make a notation for anyone else.


End file.
